User blog:Aldo The Fox/Untitled Japanese Superhero/DC Comics Crossover Project notes
Lex Luthor becomes fed up with the heroes interfering with the plans of the Injustice Society and creates a device that will erase them from existence. The device is a modified Phase Oscillator powered by the magic of Klarion the Witch Boy. The Justice League catches wind of this plot and try to stop him but accidentally power up the machine before Klarion finishes the incantations. In a flash of light, all the world's superheroes and super villains vanish... only to find themselves on different Earths that are not part of the DC Multiverse and presumably trapped there forever.... Crossover notes: This project is going to be our first wiki collaboration and anyone who wishes to participate or has questions about the J-heroes selected, please notify me on my wall or ask Digi if I am not available. Team-ups and original character ideas: Superman/Kamen Rider 1- Aldo the Fox *Great Leader Brainiac Batman/Gekko Kamen Premise: Batman gets zapped to a parallel Earth in late 1960s Japan and has to face the Joker who is controlling an evil crime gang called the Devil Claws. However, he soon finds out he's not the only vigilante in town.... Special Cameo by Tiger Mask! The Flash/8-Man Adam Strange/Uchuu Keiji Gavan Blue Beetle/Guyver Premise: Jaime Reyes finds himself in a dark and brutal universe, on the run from the evil Chronos Corporation and their Zoanoids who mistakenly think his scarab is something called a "Guyver Unit". He soon gets help from a man named Sho Fukamachi, but finds his new ally is mentally scarred from his battles with Chronos and possesses a Guyver Unit that is just as powerful as his armor. Can Jamie get home in one piece or will Chronos get the Scarab and cause problems for his new friend? ????/Kikaider Power Girl/Wonder Woman/Cutie Honey *Zora Cheetah Green Lantern/Ultraman By Digi *Ultra Lantern- A fused form of Hal Jordan and Ultraman *Major Force/Sinestro Belial Merged Form *Tyrsea (female kid Ultra) Hawkgirl/Robin/Nightwing/Dove/Gatchaman Teen Titans/Yatterman Cyborg 009/JSA Premise: The first Superhero team of Japan meets America's First Superhero Team and join forces in an effort to stop Black Ghost and Gorilla Grodd from invading the DCU! Krypto the Superdog/Ultra Nyan Booster Gold/Super Sentai * Booster Gold Sentai Form Premise: Booster Gold is transported to the Super Sentai universe and get a nasty bump on the head from falling debris during a typical battle between Sentai monsters and Robots. He wakes up thinking he is a Sentai hero due to his concussion and hilarity ensues. Zatanna/Pretty Cure Max Heart (Okay... not all of them are toku but I can dream can't I?) Editor's note: This takes place in the old Pre-52 DCU Sorry, but I kind of dislike the new universe and some of its awful moments outweigh the good IMO. If you are a fan of the new 52 that's fine and I respect that. So if there is any confusion about what the heck is going on in the story please keep that in mind when you are reading it. (If and when we write it) Category:Blog posts